The present invention is related to desk lamps and more particularly to a desk lamp in which the angular position of the lamp shade as well as the lamp bracket can be conveniently adjusted.
In the variety of conventional desk lamps, the projecting angle of a lamp is generally adjusted by means of connecting rods, i.e., the change of angular position of a lamp is confined to the moving range of the associated connecting rods.
The present invention is to provide such a type of desk lamp, in which the lamp shade and the lamp bulb can be conveniently replaced. A desk lamp in accordance with the present invention is generally comprised of an adjustable lamp shade structure, an adjustable lamp bracket structure, a pendulum and a lamp stand. Through the control of an adjusting rod, the lamp shade of the desk lamp can be rotated axially through an angle of 360.degree. so as to change the angle of projection. As soon as the adjusting rod is removed from the lamp shade structure, the lamp shade and lamp bulb can be conveniently replaced. The lamp bracket structure is generally comprised of two parallel rods incorporated with upper, intermediate and lower union swivels. Through the arrangement of lock nuts, screw rods and connectors in the union swivels, the two parallel rods form to independent circuits insulated against short circuit from each other. The pendulum is comprised of two opposite parts having therein stepped holes insulated with insulator ring and tubes and incorporated with screw rod and lock nuts to form a circuit breaker.